My Only Romantic
by torib0o
Summary: Tenten and Hinata spend the day the training which leads to something a little extra. TenHina YURI, LIME. Side-fic to 'Their Story'


A/N: I was looking through this site and I noticed there was like no yuri for this category so I wrote some. Set in the same universe as my first story, "Their story", this takes place around chapter four, check out the other story if you're into yaoi. Thank you to Lybe who came up with the title!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters

--

It was a calm, cool day that found eighteen year old Hyuuga Hinata in the forest training. As she stood in the brush a kunai suddenly flew at her; she easily evaded. But then another came, and another, and yet another still. They were coming from what seemed like every direction imaginable and then the shuriken. They flew at her with unimaginable speed but using her Byakuugan she evaded everything with grace.

Finally after the onslaught of the blades she released the Byakuugan, assuming the attack was over. Just as she released the technique a blade flew at her but she dodged and it was embedded in the tree behind her. Relaxing her shoulders, she let a breath she didn't know she was holding, but immediately tensed again. _'What's that sound?'_ she thought to herself. Turning slowly she saw it; a paper bomb attached to the blade.

Just as it exploded, someone quickly grabbed her and just as fast they were away from the area, listening to the explosion from some distance away.

"Shit, Hinata, I thought you were gonna dodge." The person said letting out a relieved sigh

Hinata hung her head. As the years went on she had changed greatly and was becoming an admirable kunoichi. She spent long laborious days improving her techniques, training hard, trying to be better than she was the day before. Lately though, she'd been distracted, it affected her training, and today it showed. Though she was thankful that the person training with her was the cause of her distractions, and she hoped that by training with them over time, her distractions would diminish.

"Hey" Hinata turned to face the person speaking to her "I'm not upset alright? We've just gotta try harder next time, right!"

Hinata nodded "Thank you Tenten- chan"

Tenten smiled "No problem. Wanna rest awhile? I just got back from a mission, I'm kinda tired." She said while lying down against the base of the tree she was leaning on.

"Of course, Tenten- chan, we could've just trained another day! If I had know you had a mission," Hinata said frantically as she kneeled beside Tenten

"Calm down, I'm alright. Just a little tired; you sure gave me a run for my money today Hina-chan" Tenten smiled as she interrupted younger girl, eyes closed.

Hinata blushed lightly "Thank you. I'm glad you're alright." Leaning over to Tenten, Hinata placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Tenten opened her eyes and smiled, leaning up she kissed Hinata's nose, causing her to blush and giggle. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Hinata's waist, dragging the girl down to lay next to her.

It had been awhile since Hinata lost interest in Naruto and finally realized that someone did have interest in her, someone who she never would've expected and what she expected even less was that she felt something for them. She'd never been happier than she'd been the day Tenten told her that she was in love with her and when she didn't return the affection immediately, Tenten hadn't been upset, she simply told Hinata that both people in a relationship don't always feel the same way at the same time. But later when Hinata told Tenten that she felt the same, you could've told Tenten the village was under attack and even that wouldn't have dampened her sprits.

Looking to her right, Hinata watched as Tenten slept peacefully and snuggled closer to her. She placed a soft kiss to her neck and then another and yet another still, enjoying the way the soft skin felt underneath her lips.

"You could wake someone up doing that, Hinata- chan" Tenten said causing Hinata to stop her actions

She looked up into brown eyes "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just enjoying you, in my arms" She said tightening her grasp.

Leaning down she pressed a chaste kiss to the younger girl's lips. Just she pulled away, arms encircled her neck, and Hinata pulled Tenten on top of her. She sighed into the kiss deepening it by sliding her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. She traced the inside of Hinata's mouth, memorizing it. She gently moved her tongue to Hinata's and caressed it. Hinata moaned softly at the feeling of Tenten's tongue gently tracing hers.

Slowly they pulled away from each other's mouths when the need for oxygen became too great, though Tenten lowered her mouth to Hinata's neck and began to suck gently. Hinata moaned and arched her back as Tenten slipped her hands under her shirt and began to lightly trace her stomach.

"Tenten" she moaned loudly as the girl's hands began to wander over her chests, gently rubbing her breasts. "Tenten, we sh- shouldn't be do-doing this out here" she moaned.

Slowly Tenten stopped her ministrations on the younger girl causing her to groan in disappointment.

"I guess you're right" Tenten said "Wanna get back to training?" she laughed at the disbelieving look on Hinata's face.

"After that? I don't think so. I just wanna take a nap" She said lying more comfortably on her side.

Tenten crawled off of her and layed beside her, wrapping an arm protectively over Hinata's stomach.

"Hina- chan" she whispered

"Yes, Ten- chan?

"I love you." she said quietly, lightly kissing her ear.

"You're so romantic." she said giggling

"Only yours."

"Only mine" she said sleepily

"Your only romantic" Tenten said, voice painfully serious

Hinata turned over so she could face Tenten, gently stroking her face she kissed her. Leaning back she cupped Tenten's face in her hands, and pulling her gently she kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, then her eyelids, and finally, she sealed their lips in a soft, tender kiss.

"My only romantic, my only love" she whispered

--

A/N: So there it is, rating should probably be higher but they didn't have full out outrageous love making so I think this rating's alright.

Because this is only a one-shot, I wanna know if anyone things, if there should be a sequeal or if I should continue you it.

So lemme know what ya think.

Like? Love? Hate? Questions? Concerns? Review?

(7/12)


End file.
